Two Babies and a Crew
by leveragus
Summary: Not exactly a sequel of my fic This Time Around, but you might need to read that one before continuing. A series of snap-shots in the babies lives.
1. Father and Son

**Hi! I don't know if you remember my fic This Time Around. We had left Sophie giving birth to Ainsley and JJ. This is not exactly a sequel but it's going to be a series of snap shots of the babies lives and the crew adventures. I hope you like it. :D**

**Two babies and a Crew**

It had been one week since Sophie had given birth to the twins. Four days after she got checked in the hospital, Nate and Sophie walked out with the two newborns. The team had been waiting for them at the apartment and they threw a welcome party for Ainsley and JJ. Tara and Maggie had been there too. Tara hadn't been that interested in the them, not really a babies person, but Maggie was practically drooling over them, and Sophie was scared that she was going to snatch one of them and take it to L.A. ! Everything was going well. With the team, they decided to wait another four months before starting working at the cons again. In the meanwhile Nate and Sophie were going to find a good babysitter. Someone who wouldn't ask a lot of question (surprisingly Eliot had a list) and they would try to settle in the new routine.

One week had gone by and in that week Sophie had noticed something. Something that she didn't know what to do about. Something that scared her. In all that week she hadn't seen Nate pick up their son yet. At first she hadn't notice it, but then at the hospital he always had Ainsley in his arms, and once they returned home and they were trying to do make this parenting work, he would always volunteer to feed their daughter, or to change her diaper. She knew why he was subconsciously doing that. JJ was a little Nate Ford. It was incredible how strong the Ford features were on him and she could only image that Sam had been the same. Actually Maggie had gasped that when she saw the little boy.

"Oh Nate, he looks exactly like Sam" she had cried holding the baby tight to her chest.

So now she had a traumatize father who couldn't look at his newborn son because he reminded him of his dead son. She knew that it couldn't go on like that anymore. Nate needed to bond with JJ. The first months of his life were the most important to start connecting with his parents. He needed to get familiarized with his father's voice, with his scent, on how his body heat felt.

She had called Maggie and explained the problem. The art curator didn't know what to say. She had felt so guilty by making the comparison so obvious. JJ and Sam were two separate kids. She had told her to just get that in her husband's head. But Sophie knew she couldn't just force Nate, especially by starting a shouting match. No, she was a grifter and she was going to do exactly was she knew best.

She had talk to the team. She had explained to them the problem and they knew not to intervene if Nate would have called them . Nate was out buying some groceries and, as soon as Sophie saw him park the car in the driveway, she gathered her things and the stroller with Ainsley.

Nate opened the door and put the bags on the kitchen counter. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked when he saw Sophie putting the baby bag around her shoulder.

"Ainsley and I are going out with Tara and Parker to the park. She needs a bit of fresh air"

"Wait? What?" he gasped surprise. "What about JJ?" he exclaimed.

"He is still sleeping in the nursery room. It's going to be a only girls thing. I'm sure you will be fine." She kissed him on the cheek. "We'll see you later"

Sophie closed the front door Nate stood there uncertain of the situation. There he was alone in the house with his son. A son he couldn't bring himself to pick up in his arms or even look at him for more than a minute. He felt ashamed of himself. He was being a terrible father to him, so he tried to make it up by being the perfect one to his daughter. He knew they were going to have a girl and a boy and for all Sophie's pregnancy he had tried to work out his feelings about losing Sam and what having a son back in his life would have meant, but he as soon as he had seen him once he was born, it was like he had gone back in time. The problem was that he was afraid he was erroneously going to call him Sam and that would have just broken his heart.

He suddenly heard crying from the baby monitor. Nate started pacing the room like he was having a panicked attack. He couldn't do it, he needed more time. The crying kept going. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair in frustration. He picked up his phone and dialed Sophie. It went straight to voice mail. The same happened with Tara and Parker. He groaned angrily and he was thinking about throwing the phone against the wall. Maybe JJ would stop crying, but he kept going. Every sob was breaking his heart even more.

He dialed Eliot and the hitter had picked up at the fifth ring. "What?" he snapped.

"Eliot, I need a favor, Sophie is out and JJ is crying and…" Nate rambled on the phone.

"Nate, I'm busy. What do you want from me? He's your son, go and check on him!" and he hung up.

"Really?" Nate looked at the phone. He finally stood in front of the nursery door and he took a big breath. Carefully he opened the door and went inside.

JJ was wiggling inside his crib, his face red from all the crying.

Little did they know that someone else was observing the scene.

"Should I be offended that he didn't try to call me?" Hardison asked turning his head from the monitors and glaring at the others

Eliot put his phone away and looked at Sophie. "Are you sure it's going to work? JJ seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing there"

Sophie was sitting on a chair holding her daughter against her. She watched Nate struggling and trying to calm down their son by whispering encouraging words at him. "He can do it. Nate is not going to let anything happened to him" She told him firmly, she had to believe that.

Nate tried to talk to JJ hoping that the sound of his voice would soothe him. Of course it wasn't working. He had been a horrible father to him and he didn't recognized the sound of his voice. JJ was crying even harder and he needed to do something and fast before his son turned blue from the lack of oxygen. He needed to step up. His son needed him and he was acting like a coward.

Nate bent over the crib and he lifted his son in his arms bringing him closer to his chest. "Hey, there buddy. I'm here. Daddy is here." He whispered to him swinging little. JJ crying was slowly fading as the baby boy realized he was safe in someone's arms. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" Nate bounced him lightly. "Let's see if mommy has left a bottle in the fridge"

He exit the room with the baby and after he warm a bottle of milk, he went back in the nursery to sit in the rocking chair they had put just in front of the window. Nate laid the nipple of the bottle on JJ's lips and baby immediately sucked on it.

"There you are." Nate smiled down at him. He did look exactly like Sam, but he could now see something that was purely Sophie. Those babies were a product of their love and he couldn't keep hanging in the past. "Your father has been an idiot" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I have ignored this first week of your life. It's just that you remind me of your long lost big brother and I… "He swallowed back the tears. "I promise I'll do better and I will one day tell you all about him, but you don't have to life under his shadow. You're my son too and I love you so much " He tenderly kissed the top of his head, making sure not to disturb his meal.

Sophie had watched the all scene from the monitors and her eyes filled with tears of joy. Ainsley gurgled and she caught her mother's attention. "You see that" she pointed at the screen. "That's your father and brother."

After JJ had finished drinking his milk, he felt back asleep in his father's arms as Nate kept rocking on the chair. Now that he had finally picked him up, he didn't want to let go of him.

"Hey" he heard his wife whispering behind him. He slowly turned his head and smiled at her. "Hey" he saw that Ainsley was sleeping in her mother's arm too.

Sophie gently laid her in the big crib and nodded Nate to do the same with JJ. Reluctantly Nate got up and put his son down next to his sister. They covered both babies with the blanket and watched them quietly sleep. Nate put an arm around Sophie and walked her out of the nursery.

"So, did you enjoy your walk in the park?" he asked knowingly.

"Hmm…" Sophie was caught by surprise. "Oh, yes" she started putting things in order.

Nate smiled and put his hands on hers making her stop on what she was doing. "I know what you did, that you've conned me"

Sophie looked away not knowing was his response was going to be. Then she felt his lips press a gentle kiss on her left cheek. "Thank you" he whispered I her ear.

Sophie smiled at him, tears falling down from her eyes, and kissed him with all her love. She knew they were going to be okay. That her family was going to be okay.


	2. Babies' First Christmas

**A/N It's Christmas time and i thought about writing a Christmas story with Nate and Sophie's little babies who in this story are seven weeks old. I hope you like it :)**

"Nate" Sophie shouted from the door step. "Hurry up with that tree!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear" he put the big Christmas tree on his shoulder and walked towards the porch into their house. He wished Hardison or Eliot would have come to help him. But the first one was on a date with Parker while Eliot was at sister's for the weekend. So Nathan Ford was left doing all the heavy lifting with a frenetic Sophie continuously giving orders.

"You can put it in this corner here!" she said pointing at the big free corner in the sitting room.

Nate put down the tree while Sophie was studying it from different angles to see if it was okay.

"Yeah, it will do" she exclaimed happily and Nate cut the ropes holding the tree together.

"The boxes with the decorations are in the garage." In that statement Nate read the not so subtle request of going to the garage and getting the decorations.

"Before you go could you help me put the babies in their crib, please?" Sophie was already unfastening the car seat, which was lying on the kitchen table, where Ainsley and JJ were sleeping. They had fallen asleep on the ride home back from tree farm.

Nate carefully picked his son up and carried him to the babies' room followed by Sophie who had their daughter. They put them on the changing table and started taking off their winter hats, scarfs and heavy jackets. Their faces were red and puffy and Nate and Sophie smiled down at them, proud of their beautiful babies.

"Do you want to change them in their pajamas?" Nate asked his wife.

"No," she shook her head slowly. "This is supposed to be their small nap in the afternoon. I don't want them to go off schedule."

"Okay," he put JJ in the crib and Sophie did the same with Ainsley.

Then, they quietly left the room taking the baby monitor with them.

"Okay, I'll go and get the decorations now" Nate sighed.

"Yeah" Sophie exclaimed "There're so much to do!" she was nearly panicking. "Decorations, present shopping, groceries shopping. Let's hope Eliot will get back in time to cook, if not I have no idea how to prepare a turkey" She turned to him with big scary eyes." Oh Nate, what if it snows and he is blocked at the airport?"

Nate put his hands on her shoulders. "Sophie relax!" he told her trying to calm her down. "Why are you so work up about this Christmas?"

"It's the babies' first Christmas. I want everything to be perfect for them."

"They're barely seven weeks old. They'll never remember it." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Sophie was great with their kids. At first she had been worried she wouldn't have been good at all that mother's stuff, but she had read books on books and learned different things. But sometimes she still had doubts and insecurities like every first time mothers.

"Yes well, I will and I want it to be perfect. We will take lots of photo and video and when they are older they will see how much their parents loved them." She sniffed hiding her face down.

In those moments Nate could see snippets of Sophie's past. Even if they were now married and they had a family together, she was still very secretive about her past. She also insisted in not using her real name, since that person no longer existed to her.

"Come here" he whispered to her, his voice full of love. He wrapped his arms around her and hold tightly against him. "We are not going to be our parents" he told her his mouth hidden in her hair. "Our children will have a good childhood, we will make sure of that" he kissed the top of her. "Okay?" he felt her nodded in his chest. He tried to pull away put her arms around his waist tightened their hold.

"Hold me, please" she muttered against him.

"Always, darling" he kissed her head again. "As long as you want me to"

After a minute she finally let go of him and she turned her head to dry her eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked her lifting her head to him, showing her that she didn't need to hide her emotions from him.

"Yes, thanks" she sadly smiled at him.

"As I said. I'm always here for you" he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I know you are" her smile brighten and she slightly got up on the tips of her toes so she could kiss him. She wanted to show him how much his love meant to her in that simple but heartfelt kiss.

"Okay, I'm off to the garage. Parker and Hardison should be here soon. They said they were coming for dinner, so they can help us with something too. You don't have to do everything."

"I know. Today is the 23rd, we have two days to do everything. It would have been a lot easier if we hadn't accepted that job" she glared at him in the last statement.

"Hey, Parker and Hardison found the job, don't blame me" he put is hands up in defense.

"But you had to have such a complicated plan. Pretending to steal to Spruce Goose, seriously?"

He smirked. "You know you love my complicated plans" he placed a quick kiss on her cheek and left the house.

Sophie shook her head but smiled. Yep, she loved that man.

They started decorating the tree and decided to leave the lights outside the house and the other decorations throughout the house to Parker and Hardison. The blonde thief loved Christmas and they knew she would be disappointed if she had nothing to do.

Most of the decorations survived their quick flee from Boston, but some were damaged. Luckily Sophie had bought some new ones during a pause in their con.

"Here" she passed one to Nate "I think this is better on your side"

He nodded and put the decoration on.

"What's this?" a small package in the box caught her attention.

"Looks like an early present" Nate smirked knowingly, his eyes mischievous.

She smiled. "What did you do?" she began tearing the paper and open the packet.

"Just a small something I bought while I was visiting Maggie last month" he had gone like every year to Sam's grave. This time he had gone with Maggie. She had wanted to be there for him after the troubles he had letting go of his anxieties since JJ's birth.

"Oh," Sophie gasped at the content. Inside there was a Christmas tree decoration of a figure of Mickey Mouse dressed as Santa Claus holding a sign saying "JJ's first Xmas". There was another one for Ainsley but hers had Minnie Mouse on. "They are lovely, Nate" she smiled happily. "Thank you" she leaned over the box to kiss him.

Suddenly the front door opened behind them. "Hey you two," Hardison exclaimed. "Knock it off. I think two babies are enough around here"

Nate and Sophie separated and rolled their eyes. "If you really must know" Sophie glared at him playfully "Nate and I still can't have sex."

"Ugh," Hardison shook his head in horror. "Too much information!" he sat down on the couch and put his feet on the small table. Nate promptly kicked them off.

"Why?" Parker sat on the edge of couch and looked at Sophie curiously.

Sophie looked down embarrassed. Of course the thief would have wanted more information. "You usually have to wait six weeks after giving birth before you can resume…" she waved her hand in the air letting her finish the thought. "But on my last check up, Elizabeth said it would best to wait eight weeks."

"Oooohhhh…." Parker exclaimed nodded like she had learn a new thing.

"Can we drop the subject?" Nate exclaimed. He wasn't happy to be remained that he still had to wait nine days before he could have some alone time with Sophie. It was going to be a great New Year's Eve he smirked mentally.

"I agree." Hardison added. "What do we need to do?"

"You and Parker can put the lights outside and some other decorations around the house. Nate and I have nearly finished with the tree and then Nate will prepare dinner. By that time the babies will be up from their nap and I'll give them a bath."

They all got to work. It took another ten minutes for Nate and Sophie to finish decorating the tree. Once they had finished they put the lights on and admired their work. Like clockwork, they heard the cries from their children coming from the baby monitor.

"I see you've trained them well" Nate smirked. "Do you need help or can you manage both of them?"

"I'll manage. You go and prepare some food before we'll have the big children complaining."

Parker and Hardison finished their tasks in record time. Hardison went to watch some TV while Parker went to observe Sophie with the babies. Never having been around babies, the two small creatures fascinated her. She watched Sophie carefully giving them a bath in their special basin.

"Hey Parker," Sophie smiled at the curious thief. "Would you like to help me?"

Parker looked at her slightly scared "I don't want to hurt them. They still look so small"

"Put your hand on Ainsley's back and hold her up like I'm doing with JJ"

Parker did has instructed and the soft baby's skin underneath her hand.

"Now wave the red toy in front of her and keep her distracted while I finish with JJ" she covered her son's eyes while she delicately washed his head. The baby whimpered at the uncomfortable sensation. "Shush baby, we're nearly done" she whispered to him.

Once she had finished she lifted him up and took him to the changing table where she put a clean diaper and his PJ's on. She then put him securely in the baby seat. "You wait here while I finish with your sister."

JJ was soon interested in the hanging toy that was playing music on top of his seat.

Parker was still playing with Ainsley. "Why is she doing like this? It's nothing interested." She couldn't understand how a sill red duck could be so fascinating.

Sophie chuckled while she started washing her daughter. "Babies don't see like we do. They are still trying to figure out forms and colours. Believe me, for her it is interesting enough. They will go crazy when they see the Christmas lights"

Ainsley soon recognized the familiar voice and slightly turned her head towards her mother.

"Yes, baby girl" Sophie leaned over and kiss her small nose. "You will love them"

Ainsley made a small noise that could be interpreted as a giggle and tried to touch her mother's face.

Parker watched the mother and daughter cute moment, feeling a bit jealous of the little girl, wishing that she had a lovingly mother too "You're a good mother" she finally told Sophie.

Sophie looked up at her and sighed. "I try to be. I want them to grow up happy. We always want for our children more than we had"

"Do you think I'll make a good mother someday?" Parker looked down ashamed, fearing the grifter's answer.

"I think you'll make a great mother someday. I know you will protect them with all yourself, just like you would do for Ainsley and JJ"

"Of course I will" she nodded eagerly.

"That's why Nate and I chose you as Ainsley 's Godmother." She patted her hand.

They finished washing and getting Ainsley dressed and they went to the kitchen where Nate was about to serve dinner. "Hey, I was nearly going to send Hardison"

"No worries, we're here" she put the baby's carrier on a chair and went to sit on her usual spot next to Nate.

"How are my favourite babies? Did you sleep well?" Nate asked while bending down so he could kiss each of his kids' head. "Hmm… you smell nice. I love the scent of baby shampoo."

Sophie chuckled. "Yes, I've noticed you using it the other day"

"You've used baby shampoo?" Hardison was ready to tease him while he started eating his spaghetti.

"Hey, it makes your hair soft" he retorted back. He was still kneeling in front of the babies so Ainsley could ran her small hand over his five o'clock shadow. He loved to see her giving him small smiles when she felt the tickling sensation under her delicate fingertips. "I have to go now, princess, or Daddy will eat cold pasta" He kissed her tiny hand and got up.

After they finished their dinner Nate went to sit on the couch with Ainsley so he could feed her bottle while Hardison had JJ. Sophie was left cleaning the kitchen while Parker sat next to Hardison watching the baby boy sucking the milk from the bottle.

"Can we watch a Christmas movie?" Parker suddenly asked.

"Sure" Nate nodded. Ainsley had finished her meal and he had her on his shoulder patting lightly her back trying to make her burp. "I've put some to record the other day."

Sophie joined them in the sitting room part of the room and scooped JJ from Hardison's arms. "You can put it on, tech geek" she sat down next to Nate and continued burping her son.

"These were the last two bottles in the fridge." Nate told her and after he heard Ainsley giving a big burb he sat her on his lap her head resting on his abdomen.

"I know, I have to pump some more milk tomorrow. Sometimes I feel like I'm a cow" she groaned.

"Sorry love, can't really help in that department." He apologized running a hand up and down JJ's back.

"Yes, well. For the night feeding I'll just take it in turns breastfeeding them."

"I might be traumatized for life. In the short time I've been here you've talked about your sex life and now your breasts. Can we watch this movie, please?" Hardison hit play and the movie began.

Nate and Sophie just looked at each other and smirked. After the film had finished, Hardison and Parker left for the night and Nate and Sophie put the now sleeping babies in the room and they then retired for the night. Sophie was lying with her head against Nate's chest while he had his arm around her.

"Are you sure Maggie doesn't want to come here for the holidays?" she asked mumbling against him.

He sighed "I've asked her. She is going to spend Christmas at her parents' house with her brother and family."

"Oh, okay" she exclaimed. "I've thought with her being JJ's Godmother and everything…"

"I know, but she won't be alone" There was a moment of silence. "I never thought I'd be the first one to remarry and start a family again. It's… it's strange."

"How strange?" she looked up at him.

He smiled down. "Good strange. I mean… I have a hot wife and two wonderful babies. What more could a man want?" He leaned down to kiss her.

"What indeed?" she smiled at him.

The day after it was Christmas Eve. Sophie woke up early ready to get the day started. There were so many things to do. First of all Nate, the babies and her had to go to the mall for the last minute gifts.

"Nate, have you finished in there?" she walked in the bathroom where Nate was taking a shower. In his arms there was JJ who was giggling under the water.

"Yep, one baby clean." He smiled down at his son. Sophie picked JJ from him and put him on the changing table. She then passed him Ainsley who was happy to play under water.

By the time Sophie had put a diaper and dressed JJ, Nate was ready to pass her Ainsley.

"And baby number two clean" He leaned over to pass her their daughter, but he held there. "Is Mommy going to join Daddy in the shower too?" he asked her using his sexy voice.

Sophie chuckled. "Not today, babe" she gave him small kiss and turned away.

When Nate had finished his shower and got ready, he looked after the kids while Sophie got washed and went through her morning routine. Nate got a text message from Eliot saying that he had just got back and that he was going to take care of the groceries shopping.

"That was your Uncle Eliot. I hope he'll find a turkey for tomorrow." He said to the kids who were laying on their backs on the playing blanket. JJ was moving his legs up and down and to Nate it seemed like he was doing some weird stretching exercises or working on his abs. Ainsley was more of an observer and she was trying to figure out how to reach the toy that her father was dangling above her. "I feel bad that all you can eat is milk. You'll be missing a great lunch tomorrow"

JJ gurgled and Nate soon cleaned him with a cloth. "Let's not make a mess of your clothes right away, buddy, or your Mommy will blame me"

"Okay, I'm ready" Sophie walked in the room with her usual grace. Nate didn't know how she did it. Every time it was like she was dominating the room.

"Wow" he gasped from where he was laying down with the kids.

"What?" Sophie frowned looking down and checking herself out. "Is something wrong?"

"No, darling" he smiled "You look beautiful like always."

She smiled back. "Flattering will get you nowhere Mister."

He got up and lifted JJ in his arms. "Just stating the truth" he gave her a small kiss before helping the his son with the winter jacket, scarf and hat and then putting him in the baby seat. Sophie picked Ainsley up and did the same for her before sitting her on the seat next to her brother.

Nate and Sophie were the last one to put their winter clothes on and then they were off for the mall.

They had been running up and down the mall for nearly an hour. Nate pushing the stroller while following Sophie who was going through shop to shop like a woman with a mission. Her hands were already full of bags and so was the bottom of the babies' stroller. Nate had to take the diaper bag from under it and it was now on his shoulder.

"Soph… darling…. Please tell me we've nearly finished." Nate tried to sound to pleading, but it wasn't really working.

"I just need a couple of more things" she was looking for the right shop.

"We've got presents for Eliot, Parker and Hardison and the babies have more presents that the others put together. What else do you need?"

"Well, I still need to get you one more present" she glared at him. "Did you buy me something?" her tone telling him that he'd better have.

"if you really must know, yes, I had your present ready for a long time" he smirked.

That caught her interested. "Really?" she lifter her eyebrow. "How come I didn't find it?"

"Because it's in a place you will never look" he kept grinning. He liked having the upper hand on her sometimes.

She ran her finger up and down his chest teasingly not really bothered at people passing by starring at them. "What if I can get it out of you?"

"It won't work, babe" he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh," she groaned frustrated. "I used to be better at this. Well, Ainsley and JJ will need changing soon and they'll probably need feed soon too. I'll go get the last gift for you that I have in mind, why don't you go around with them and we'll meet in half an hour?"

"Okay" he nodded. "I think I will go and take them to the Santa village. There might be less queue now"

"Nate, you're a mastermind. I'm sure you can find a way to skip the line" she smiled at him waving goodbye.

Like he thought there were some people waiting in line to meet Santa, but not that many. JJ and Ainsley were wide awake and they were happily observing everything around them. Ainsley began whimpering a bit and Nate kneeled down so that he was face to face with his children.

"Shush, princess" he tried to calm her down by running a hand up and down her stomach. Both of them had problems with colic the week before and Nate hoped that she wasn't getting sick again. Hearing the voice of her father she soon relaxed again. "That's it" he smiled. "Okay guys, you're going to have your first picture with Santa taken. I know it might be scary but Daddy will be there the whole time."

Nate got up as they had to move forward. "So, let's try not to cry. But if you do, it's okay. We will just laugh about it when you're older."

As they were getting closer and closer to the top of the queue, Nate began preparing the babies for their photos. A young girl dressed as an elf approached them.

"Oh, aren't they cute?" she bent over the stroller and started gushing all over them.

Nate smiled, he always felt proud when people complimented his children. "Thanks, they definitely take after their mother."

"Oh, I think they most definitely look like you" she started flirting with him.

Nate blushed and look down not really knowing what to do in those cases. The girl was old enough to be his daughter, but he didn't want to hurt her. "I…." he stammered.

"Oh darling," Sophie put an arm around his waist. "Sorry, it took me so long." She faked. "Hey girl, is it our turn yet?" she smiled with was obviously false kindness to the girl.

The girl was a bit taken aback. "I… I'll check"

Once she had left, Nate chuckled. "A bit harsh, don't you think"

Sophie waved her hand in the air. "Oh, she'll get over it. But you…" she glared at him, hands on her hips. "I can't leave you alone a second that I find women flirting with you."

"It's the babies. They're ladies magnets." He smirked.

"Well, as long as you remember that you already belong to a lady" she eyed him.

"Of course, darling. Taken and not available until my dying day" he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"And beyond that. Because I'll be sure to find you there too, wherever that is" she leaned over to kiss him.

As soon as their lips separated they were told it was their turn. Sophie and Nate left the stroller and bags to the other elf and they each picked one of the babies. Sophie had JJ while Nate had Ainsley.

"Ho Ho Ho! And who are these little cuties?" he asked cheerfully.

Nate though he look quite good as a Santa. "These are Ainsley and JJ. They are just seven weeks old, sorry about that, but since it's their first Christmas we wanted to give them the whole experience." He tickled his daughter belly as she curiously looked at the beard man.

"No problem" the old man smiled. "but you and your wife better stay for the picture too. They might feel more safe with you close."

So Santa had both babies on his lap with Sophie kneeling on his right holding a secure arm around JJ and Nate on his left holding Ainsley. Fortunately neither of the babies started crying and they had a perfect family picture.

"This really looks good" Sophie commented looking at it again.

They had gathered all their things and they were making their way to the exit. Ainsley began crying and that was soon followed by JJ who was now upset too.

"I think they'll need changing" Sophie picked up her daughter to check her diaper. "Yep, definitely need changing."

"JJ is fine" Nate bounced his son in his arms. "You're just upset because your sister is crying, aren't you?" he talked to his son who was slowly stopping crying. "Can you manage with Ainsley?" Nate asked his wife. "JJ and I will go buy a frame for the photo so we can put it up at home"

"Okay" she smiled. "Do you need the stroller?"

"Nah, I'll just carry him" Nate smiled. "Wave goodbye to Mama?" he gently moved JJ's hand and walked away from his women.

When they got home, they found Eliot behind the kitchen cooker putting the groceries away. "Hey" he greeted them.

"Oh Eliot!" Sophie rushed inside and enveloped the hitter in a big hug. "You're my savior!"

"Okay?" an uncomfortable hitter raised his eyebrow in question at the mastermind.

"She thought you weren't going to come back in time." Nate explained to him while working on getting the babies free. JJ definitely needed changing now, so he carried him to the bathroom to change his diaper.

"Hello beautiful" Eliot picked up the dark haired baby. "Did you miss your Uncle Eliot?"

"Could you look after her please while I put these away?" Sophie was already walking to the master bedroom, her hands full of bags.

"I see your Mama got a bit carried away with shopping this morning." Eliot whispered to the baby in his arms. Her chocolate eyes locked with his blue ones. It was incredible how much she looked like Sophie.

"You tell me" Nate exclaimed sighing with a now fresh cleaned baby boy.

"Hey sporty!" Eliot just managed to quickly tickle the boy's belly when Nate walked passed him by going towards the kitchen.

"I'd better heat their bottles. They are going to be hungry soon." He took two bottle out of the fridge and put them in the heating machine. " I see you've found a turkey" The mastermind had noticed the big bird that was now occupying half of his fridge.

"Yep" Eliot had sat Ainsley on the kitchen counter and was holding her carefully while making funny faces at her. "What time can I come over tomorrow morning to start cooking?" Eliot quickly looked up.

Nate shrugged. "Whenever you want. I bet Parker and Hardison will be over early 'cause of the presets. The babies usually wake up at seven and they are following the schedule for now."

"I don't want to interrupt… you know… you and Sophie…" the hitter said uncomfortably. It actually had happen in Boston that the team had burst in Nate's apartment while Nate and Sophie were intimately involved.

"Oh believe me, you won't" Nate grunted testing the milk to see if it was too hot. Once he was satisfied the threw a bottle to Eliot who promptly caught it and the two men walked to sit on the couch to feed the two infants.

Eliot chuckled. "Now I know why you've been grumpy all the time."

"Yeah and imagine being with a wife who has a strange concept of foreplay and enjoys teasing"

"Who likes teasing?" Sophie had sneaked behind them, well Eliot knew she was coming, and sat on the arm of the couch putting an arm around her husband's shoulders.

"You, my dear, you" Nate patted her thigh.

Eliot sniggered and rolled his eyes. "Your parents are weird." He whispered to the baby girl in his arms.

The hitter had left just before lunch saying that he was going to return later in the afternoon to cook dinner. Hardison and Parker were going to be there too. Nate and Sophie spent the rest of the day either playing with the children or relaxing reading when the babies were taking their nap. Soon Eliot, Hardison and Parker arrived and their house was full. After dinner, Parker and Sophie had put the babies to sleep while Hardison and Eliot were trying to assemble the different babies stuff that "Santa" had brought.

Nate was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace quietly sipping his whiskey. Sophie walked to him smiling and sat on his lap.

"Look at you, enjoying yourself while the others are doing all the hard work assembling the things for your children" she ran a hand through his hair. For a change, it was nicely trimmed and she loved it like that. The salt and pepper sideburns were also a nice touch.

"if the younger ones want to do all the work, I'm not complaining!" he shrugged smirking. He laid his glass on the coffee table and put his arms around his wife's waist bringing her closer to him.

"Well, aren't you grabby this evening?" she ran her other hand down his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"This is nice" he muttered looking lovingly in her eyes.

"Nate, we're not alone, plus we can't yet" she warned him

He chuckled "No, not that." He paused thinking about it. "Well…." Sophie sighed and hit him lightly on the shoulder. " No, I meant this. Our family" he listened to the small breathing of his children coming from the baby monitor and their small whimpers and then he looked at the other three bantering over which piece should go where.

"I'm telling you" Hardison exclaimed. "I do this for living. It should go there"

"See…" Eliot held the two piece and banged them together "They don't fit"

"Ops, maybe it's the other one"

"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot grunted.

"Guys" Parker sighed exasperated. The thing she was putting together already finished and under the tree.

"Yep" Sophie agreed. "It is nice"

The morning after, Nate and Sophie were lying in bed each of them with a baby in their arms. Sophie was breastfeeding Ainsley while Nate was trying to keep JJ occupied until it was his turn.

"Sorry buddy," he watched his son suck on his finger and make gurgling and annoyed noises when no milk was coming out of it. " You won't get any milk out of my finger. You have to wait for your turn like a true gentleman."

Sophie chuckled as she was observing her daughter sucking on her nipple, her tiny hand in the air trying to grab something and Sophie put a finger for her to reach. She laid her head on Nate's shoulder enjoying the quiet family time.

"This is nice too" she told him rethinking about their conservation from the night before.

"It certainly is"

When Ainsley had finished, they switched babies. Nate had now his daughter lightly patting her back to help burb, his shoulder covered with a cloth while Sophie was now breastfeeding JJ who was happy to finally getting some milk in his belly.

"Ouch" Nate gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sophie turned around frowning.

"Your daughter just grabbed my hair" he tried to loosen her fist from the hair on the base of his neck.

"Hey, baby girl, your Daddy needs all the hair before he goes bald." She ran a hand up and down her cheek.

"Thanks" he retorted. After Ainsley gave a big burp he laid her back in his arms. Luckily he remembered to put a vest on that morning since his baby girl liked to snuggled in his chest hair, but she also liked to pull them.

They heard the front door open and noise coming from the living area.

"We're here!" Eliot shouted to them.

Nate sighed "Well, let's get this show running" he got up with Ainsley and then laid her on the cushion. "Should I go for a shower first?"

"Okay, put I'd like to give your Christmas present first" she put her nighty back up once JJ had finished eating.

Nate frowned "I thought we were exchanging our gifts with the others"

"Well" she smirked playfully "This is not exactly for other eyes. It's in the wardrobe. Right side"

Nate went to open the wardrobe and got a white box from the bottom shelf. He carefully opened it and he eyes widened when he recognized what was inside. "Wow" he lifted the sexy red negligee from it.

"Just imagine I'll be wearing that on New Year's Eve" she whispered seductively.

He groaned. "Oh babe, you're killing me here"

Sophie got up and put JJ next to his sister, she then slowly walked towards her husband and ran her hands up and down his arms and chest. "Merry Christmas, darling" she kissed him fully on the lips and passionately.

Nate responded with the same ardent and he ran his down her back until the found their way to her behind. He knew she could feel his arousal state against her.

"Merry Christmas" he told her huskily once they separated. "I guess I should give you one of your Christmas presents now." He reluctantly let her go to get a small box from one of his drawers.

Sophie observed the little ring box in her hands. "You know you've already proposed to me, right?"

He gave a small laugh. "Open it"

Sophie slowly opened the box and saw a magnificent ring inside. "Nate," she gasped "it's beautiful"

"It's a birthstone ring. The ruby is for your birthday, your real birthday. The peridot is for mine and the two little Topaz are for Ainsley and JJ" he smiled.

She put the platinum ring on her right hand. "It's amazing. Thank you" she rewarded him with a kiss.

"There's even room for more" he smirked.

"More?" she frowned.

"Well, if Ainsley and JJ end up with other brothers or sisters." He ran his hands up and down her hips.

"Don't even think about it, Mister. I'm not giving birth again." She glared at him.

"You never know. Those two sweethearts weren't exactly planned" he nodded towards the babies who were happily enjoying lying down and moving their arms and legs. "In a couple of years…"

She sighed. "We'll see…"

"See we've already gone from: don't even think about it to: we'll see…" he gave her a quick peck and rushed to the bathroom.

Sophie shook her head smiling. For someone who wasn't convinced about being a father again, he certainly was enjoying having the house full.

An hour later they were all washed and dressed and they had just finished eating breakfast with the others.

"Can we open the presents now?" Parker exclaimed with Ainsley in her arms bouncing the baby girl up and down. "We want presents!"

"Okay, okay" Nate carried JJ to the sitting room and the all sat around the Christmas tree. "Who's first?"

"Me me!" Parker waved her hand.

They started passing the presents around. Nate and Sophie got Parker some jumpers and an envelope full of cash, they brought Hardison a new console with a bunch of games and Eliot a full set of kitchen knives and a full course of cooking lessons from a renowned chef.

The children were enjoying their electric swings as they were swaying back and forward in time with the music playing.

"Here's your other gift" Nate smiled as he handled an envelope.

She eyed it curiously. "What's this?" She opened it and read the piece of paper inside. "You didn't!" she gasped shocked and covered her mouth with her hand. "Is it real?"

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Oh my God" she hugged him hard and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

"What? What is it?" Parker tried to peak at the piece of paper.

"Nate bought me the theatre I saw eyeing the other day. I can get a company running and direct."

"Oh man, now the motor bike I gave Parker looks like nothing!" Hardison pouted.

"I've got the best husband ever!" Sophie kissed Nate's cheek.

"Don't you forget that!" he smirked slapping her behind.

It was indeed a happy Christmas for everyone.


End file.
